


Sat By The Window

by youfribble (klaviergavout)



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, American Revolution RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I would say Friends to Lovers but it doesn't quite get there, M/M, it's more like Friends to Friends Who Are More Affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/youfribble
Summary: Nowadays, politics tended to bring him down and burden his heart. There were only four things that could bring him out of such a rut: a good book, his violin, his wife, and John Adams.
Relationships: John Adams/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sat By The Window

Thomas Jefferson had never been a man to involve himself too much in the inner workings of Congress. Often he'd sit as if in a trance, staring at whoever was talking with dazed eyes and a blank expression. Everyone knew he wasn't truly engaged. However, during the long and drawling weeks after the United States had been born unto them, Jefferson's silence had grown much more noticeable.

Only talking every so often when a matter of personal frustration came up, or if he needed to save his hide, Jefferson hardly put in a word; that being said, after the success of the Declaration and the subsequent voting on American Independence, there wasn't much that needed saying anymore. John Adams still shouted as if he were deaf at Rutledge and Hancock, and the rest of Congress still shouted back, but it was just as before- petty arguments over trivial things. Thomas Jefferson much preferred it that way; the heaviness of politics drained him of all hope, all ability to think, all ability to smile, and sometimes he felt so bad from the ordeal that it seemed as if the whole of Virginia had come crushing down upon his heart.

There were only four things, he often thought to himself, that could bring him out of such a rut: a good book, his violin, his wife, and John Adams. And here, now, on a blazing August afternoon, as the sun made its way slowly beneath a Philadelphian sky, John Adams approached him as he was perusing the first of those sacred four.

"Mr. Jefferson," said John Adams, eyeing Thomas Jefferson up and down with a beady gaze, "what on _earth_ are you still doing sitting by the window?"

Jefferson flinched slightly, eyes wide, and he looked around him as if he had forgotten where he was. Alas, he really was sitting as he always did on one of the windowsills, warm from the sunlight rushing in.

"Hello, John," he said with an embarrassed smile. "You must forgive me. I'd become so immersed in this book that I almost forgot I was still here."

"You should head on home," suggested Adams, "it's getting late." He paused, evidently giving whatever had come into his mind some thought, then added a hesitant, "Thomas." It was only polite. Jefferson's first name felt weird on his tongue, but he liked it- and luckily for him, _Thomas_ grinned back.

"And why, pray tell, are _you_ here?"

"I left my jacket." 

"Of course."

They stood like that, in amicable silence, smiling at each other for a long while. Strangely enough it was Jefferson who broke the quiet, with that damned perfect laugh of his that drove Adams insane.

"Come now, John, are you not going to sit? You can't just stand and stare at me all afternoon."

John Adams sat.

"You know, as much as the Massachusetts desk misses you while you are gone, I at the window am missing a friend." And as Jefferson said this, he motioned in front of him, putting his book down.

"Ah. Right." Awkwardly, John attempted to climb onto the windowsill. It was not without difficulty, as he was obviously much shorter than the man before him, but he managed in the end as John Adams always did. Soon enough, he was seated opposite Jefferson with an almost shy smile on his face. "Here I am."

" _John._ " Jefferson patted his lap in a look of mock annoyance. It reminded him slightly of Abigail. "Don't be silly. Sit with me."

John Adams had never sat on another man's lap before, but that fact to him felt like a challenge, and he was not the kind of man to back down from a challenge. Presently he was seated there. It felt nice, he admitted to himself, being able to so fully relax, with no deadlines or judgements or expectations upon him. He leant back into Jefferson's touch til he was moreso lying down than sitting there, and turned his head slightly to look out of the window. Amidst the hubbub of central Philadelphia and its clutter of buildings and streets, sunset was beginning; it was beautiful and amber and warm on John's skin. Not so hot as to warrant opening up a window, but pleasantly warm, just how he liked it.

Words came tumbling out of his mouth before he even realised they were there.

"I can't believe it's finally over," he said, his mouth slightly agape. "I feel rather lost, now."

He felt a hand run delicately through his hair and stop, faltering for a second, before being removed completely.

"Me too." Jefferson's voice was soft, as if in one of his usual stupors. "John-- would you mind if I--"

"If what?"

"If I were to-- hypothetically--"

John Adams tilted his head back to look up at him, and chuckled once he saw the state of Jefferson's face. In the deliriousness of what could be called love he leaned himself uncomfortably upward and kissed his dear friend on the lips, quickly and gently, before sliding back down.

Jefferson presently lost all ability to think, once again due to politics, or at the very least due to one of its shining advocates kissing him on the mouth. He was silent once again, and Adams didn't mind it. He was, for once, silent too.

Eventually, as with most affairs in that all-too-familiar hall, John Adams' voice broke through the peace and quiet.

"They'll be closing up soon, Thomas. We need to get going."

Jefferson said nothing. Instead he reached down and slowly intertwined his hands with John's.

"Let us stay a little longer."

John did not argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a reeeeeeally long time ago and finally felt like posting it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
